


Late Night Help

by hailingtears



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OH NO HES HOOOOOOOOOTTT!!!!, Sexual tension at its finest 🥴, rivals....... just.... rivals...........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingtears/pseuds/hailingtears
Summary: ~ A Green Hooded man got injured and goes to a Sleep Deprived Pinkette for help...[ Not fucking smut please oh my good it’s just a title LMAOOOOOOAOAOAOAOOO ]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 134





	Late Night Help

**Author's Note:**

> BRO QUACKITYS STREAM WAS SO GOODnn
> 
> Idk how Technodream became a comfort ship its just.. happened jdhsh I think I saw artwork of it and it clicked but whatever
> 
> Enjoy

  
“Ender. Really?” Techno could only sigh, leaning a hand on a hip and raising a brow. “Isn’t this like.. the 3rd time this week? What? Do you miss my face that much?” Techno laughed softly.

“I didn’t miss you! Now help me. Don’t you see my blood? I’m _dying_!” Dream held his side. His face and legs scattered with bruises and scars. 

“Dying? Really? Aren’t like a god or something?” He lowered his head, smirking. “Are you finally saying you have a god comple-“ 

Dream interrupted Techno’s comments with a bloody cough. He looked at his hand then shoved it in front of the Blade’s face. “See? Dying! Now _hheeeellpppp_...” He whined swaying back n’ fourth.

Techno groaned, rolling his eyes and pushed the door wide. “Fine fine you _baby_. Good thing Philza went out to get more iron for himself or he’ll have both our heads for waking him up from his elderly nap. Now come in before you freeze to death.”Dream shivered and walked in quickly, feeling the warmth radiate from the fireplace. For a Blood God this place was comforting.. felt like home almost. Almost.

“Now _sit_.” Techno nudged his head towards the couch and walked out to grab some supplies. When Techno left the room all Dream could do was sit down and wait, his ears listened to the wind blowing against the window, sounded harsh. After a moment of peace and silence, soft footsteps were coming closer and closer. Dream’s eyes followed a poof of pink hair then traced down to an aid kit. “May I?” Techno asked softly, his hand hovering over Dream’s leg. All Dream could do was nod. 

“You’re so reckless. What was it this time?” Techno paused opening the kit. “Zombies? _Creepers_?” He dapped antiseptic wipes on Dream’s small scars ignoring the whines and winces from the admin. “You need to be more careful, Smiles. What if you get too injured, huh?”

“Oh _please_. I’m fine! I speedran all the way her- **oW**!” Dream leaned back, tearing up. “That hurts! You did that on purpose!” Dream growled. 

“I didn’t.” Techno obviously lied wrapping Dream’s leg with bandages. “What if you died, Dream. I don’t want you dying on my lawn, it stains the snow and you know how hard it is to clean that up. A lot of hard work. Even Steve needs to be a moral support for me.” Techno scolded. “Just,” Techno’s hands paused as he sat up straight, staring back at venom green eyes. One hand started to move and dust off dirt and grass on the blonde’s face “,be more careful out there..” 

The two stared longingly at each other, not a single breath or noise was heard around them. To break the silence Techno sighed and looked back down, continuing to clean and fixing up wounds. 

-

“Now that I’ve finished that. You may leave now. Be gone.” Techno stood up taking the first aid kit with him. He waited for a response looking at Dream with a raised brow. “What..?” 

“You look beautiful..” The hooded man breathed out.

“ **What.** ” Techno tensed up with a flushed face. 

“I...” Dream blinked slowly then blinked again for a few times. “That’s not what I meant!” Dream stood up, regretting it and wincing back down with a help of the Pinkette. 

“You calling me ugly?” 

“What! No! You’re not ugly! You’re quite pretty! But not like-  that okay??” Dream clenched his fists in embarrassment, he could not believe what he said. To his own rival! They’re supposed to be rivals. That’s it. Dream’s running thoughts stopped from hearing Techno burst out laughing. “I’m only joking! _Calm your horses._ ” His grip still steady on Dream, he could feel the radiating heat from the Hybrid’s hands. Oh how he’s suffering on the inside. “I am quite beautiful aren’t I~?” Techno raised his brows smirking and leaning his face in front of Dream’s flustered one. 

“Oh shut up!” He pushed the Pinkette’s face away with one hand and covered his face with the other. “I’m leaving! This was a mistake! I should’ve gone to George or something!” He tried to ignore the growl that came out of Techno as he stomped off to the door. 

Silence was greeted again as Dream paused at the door, his hand hovering on the handle. “.. sorry.”

“The great Dream saying sorry? I thought he was a narcissist!” 

Dream tensed his shoulders. “I’m not a narcissist! The most narcissist person here is you- this is dumb to argue about.” He grumbled. “..... Sorry for calling you beautiful out of no where, i-it just came out.” He closed his eyes as he heard more shuffling, coming closer and closer and clos-

“No need to apologise. I’m quite pretty to look at.” Dream’s heart jumped as he felt Techno’s breath near his ear. “Now you should leave before this gets awkward again.” Dream watched Techno’s hand open the door, greeted with a gush of icy wind. Dream turned around and looked at blood red eyes. “Will you be able to walk?” Red eyes glanced at Dream’s lips and all Dream could do was turn his head to the side, hiding his blushing face. “I’ll be fine. I have admin blood and I’m very stron-“

“Ok Mr Admin that came here to be aid by my hands-“ His eyes widened as a finger shushed his lips.

“Shut up _Piglet_ that was nothing! I only simply wanted to see if you didn’t turn into bacon. Now! It’s time for this admin to leave.” Dream growled, not as near as deep as Techno’s but he still growled. 

“Fine fine. Techno smiled slyly. “Bye Smiles~” He practically _purred_ then closed the door as lightly as possible.

-

‘ _Finally the beast is gone..._ ’ Dream thought as he watched the door close. ‘ _.......... Ender.. that was hot._ ’ Dream flushed then began to walk quickly out of the freezing weather, ignoring the thoughts running through his head.

Maybe he’ll visit again.

_ Techno hoped he would. _

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOO OKMG FFsfsfsssGsfs I love this fic I love it Hahahaha 🤬🤬🤬🤬 yes this is my favourite creation so far 
> 
> ~ Anon


End file.
